Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes
Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes is a 2006 American-Canadian-French animated television series based on the Marvel Comics' Fantastic Four comic book series. The France-based animation company MoonScoop Group (who also produced Code Lyoko) was behind this series, combining two-dimensional art as well as three-dimensional computer animation. Puppet Master (Episode 5) Phillip Masters discovers radioactive sand that has been hit by a meteor; the sand gives him the ability to control whoever's image he makes it in. He first makes a model of Mr. Fantastic and controls Reed's flexibility. He then moves on to control the Thing, using him as a means to get revenge on the art critics who rejected his work. He has the Thing kindnap the artists and bring them to his studio. Alicia, Philip's step-daughter, is dating the Thing and tries to help the remaining members stop the Thing, but Phillip has the Thing kidnap her. The remaining members go to Phillip's studio and confront him; Phillip, who now takes the Puppet Master moniker, has the Thing reveal a life statue of Johnny Storm (aka the Human Torch), which brings Johnny under the Puppet Master's control. Sue and Reed must fight the controlled teammates until Alicia destroys the statue of the Thing and frees him from control. The Thing directs Johnny's fire attack at the statue of Johnny which frees him. The Puppet Master is captured and put in solitary confinement; there he takes the frames of his glasses, reveals they are made of the controlling clay and works them into a statue of a prison guard, setting up his return later in the series. Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h12m37s006.png|Phillip Masters discovers the radioactive sand on the beach Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h12m42s465.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h13m49s659.png|Masters begins to shape a figure of Mr. Fantastic Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h14m12s770.png|He completes the figure... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h14m35s836.png|and discovers he can manipulate the actual Mr. Fantastic... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h14m39s992.png|by manipulating the figure Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h15m46s423.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h16m02s736.png|He throws the figure... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h16m07s738.png|which sends the actual Mr. Fantastic flying Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h17m04s114.png|Masters raises the figure's arms... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h17m09s631.png|which raises Mr. Fantastic's arm Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h17m14s599.png|Mr. Fantastic stretches out... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h19m03s294.png|as Masters stretches the figure Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h22m00s080.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h22m14s267.png|Ben aka the Thing comes under Masters' control... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h22m26s499.png|and leaves the HQ... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h22m49s687.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h24m23s996.png|as Masters commands him to Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h25m31s763.png|The Thing crashes an art showing... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h25m40s846.png|approaches the artist who criticized Masters' art... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h25m47s257.png|smashes him through his canvas... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h26m28s168.png|and takes him back to Masters Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h28m34s214.png|Reed, Sue, and Johnny try to stop Ben... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h28m53s351.png|Ben fights back... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h29m10s048.png|and leverages people in danger to escape with the next critic Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h29m25s394.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h30m05s579.png|Ben enters into Alicia's apartment... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h30m10s661.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h30m17s922.png|to take her back to her step-father Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h30m36s590.png|The Puppet Master tries to convince Alicia to join him Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m15s495.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m19s497.png|Ben is activated by the Puppet Master when Reed, Sue, and Johnny arrive... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m25s661.png|goes to a covered statue... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m33s532.png|to reveal a statue of Johnny made of controlling clay Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m37s561.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m44s233.png|Johnny is first flattered by the statue... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m51s971.png|and praises the statue until... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h32m56s223.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h33m00s494.png|until the statue takes control of him... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h33m06s416.png|and makes him the Puppet Master's latest puppet Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h33m30s908.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h33m35s032.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h34m46s565.png|The Puppet Master orders Johnny... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h34m53s174.png|and Ben to attack Reed and Sue Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h35m00s111.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h35m09s750.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h35m15s582.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h35m33s014.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h36m24s979.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h36m52s523.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h36m57s327.png|Ben breaks free of the Puppet Master's control when he hears Alicia... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h37m07s281.png|but falls back under control Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h37m16s857.png|Alicia frees Ben by smashing his figure with a hammer Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h37m21s675.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h37m30s323.png|The Puppet Master orders the Human Torch to attack Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h37m41s405.png|Ben redirects Johnny's attack to burn his statue... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h37m56s855.png|which frees Johnny from the Puppet Master's control Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h38m31s360.png|The Puppet Master is placed in solitary confinement Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h38m44s585.png|He removes the lenses of his glasses... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h38m52s878.png|reveals the frame of his glass was radioactive clay... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h39m03s657.png|and shapes the clay into a figure of one of the guards Strings (Episode 15) The episode picks up where the Puppet Master left off; from jail, the Puppet Master makes puppets of the guards along with the Mayor and the Chief of police. Using the two officials, the Puppet Master has the Fantastic Four evicted from their home. The Fantastic Four try to group and set up shop in a warehouse by the river, but the Puppet Master sends the Mayor, Chief and his controlled police force to arrest the Four. Reed suddenly leaves the others to be captured and taken to jail. At the jail, Sue, Ben, and Johnny learn that the Puppet Master has control over a number of people including Reed; Reed, for his part, escorts the Puppet Master into their former HQ and then realizes he has been under the control of the Puppet Master all along. Reed builds a helmet to enhance the Puppet Master's ability to control people without the use of the clay. Sue, Ben, and Johnny escape the prison and head into the city only to see the people come under the control of the Puppet Master and start attacking them. After a skirmish with the citizen, the trio makes it back to their HQ and see Reed with the Puppet Master, who brings Reed under his full control and has him attack them. The Puppet Master uses the helmet during the fight, which cancels out the powers of the Fantastic Four and the Puppet Master, frees Reed from control and allows the four to capture the Puppet Master. Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h42m57s423.png|The mayor comes to evict the Fantastic Four from their HQ Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h43m03s787.png|The mayor's glasses reveal he's being controlled by the Puppet Master... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h43m11s880.png|as the Puppet Master has made a puppet of him Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h43m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h43m32s961.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h43m44s492.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h43m57s886.png|The Chief of Police threatens to arrest the Fantastic Four... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h44m02s780.png|as the glow in his eyes reveal he too is controlled Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h44m58s883.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h45m58s051.png|Alicia tells the Fantastic Four they can no longer stay with her... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h46m14s096.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h46m21s919.png|as she too is being controlled by the Puppet Master Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h46m32s992.png|The Puppet Master takes control of the news anchor on TV Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h46m49s320.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h46m54s809.png|The controlled prison guards bring the Puppet Master his meal Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h47m01s992.png|Ferdinand, the Puppet Master's first guard puppet, brings the meal... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h47m10s292.png|and receives the Puppet Master's praise for being his first guard puppet Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h47m19s710.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h47m44s383.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h48m09s182.png|The Puppet Master looks over his puppets Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h48m42s193.png|The armored police force arrives at the Fantastic Four's hideout... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h48m48s126.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h49m37s874.png|and attack the Fantastic Four Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h50m00s025.png|The Chief and his policeman capture the Fantastic Four except for Reed who leaves just before capture Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h50m26s118.png|Sue, Ben, and Johnny are taken to jail by the controlled police Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h51m17s141.png|The Puppet Master reveals in a video he has been controlling the mayor and the chief Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h51m44s901.png|Ben sees the puppet of Alicia Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h52m36s868.png|along with a cabinet full of other puppets Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h52m52s442.png|Sue, Johnny and Ben discover the puppet of Reed Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h53m03s334.png|The controlled guards amass outside the cell... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h53m09s782.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h53m16s535.png|waiting for Ben, Sue, and Johnny Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h54m34s218.png|Reed returns to HQ... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h54m46s636.png|and see the Puppet Master is beside him... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h54m52s449.png|which leads Reed to learn he has been under the Puppet Master's control Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h55m04s678.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h55m13s695.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h55m35s134.png|The Puppet Master orders Reed to develop a device to enhance his control ability Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h55m54s908.png|Johnny flames on as the guards approach him... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h56m07s047.png|but flames out as Sue reminds him the guards won't stop... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h56m26s812.png|and is grabbed by two guards Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h57m45s077.png|Ben is shocked by one of the guards Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h57m51s289.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h58m01s081.png|Sue keeps the guards at bey with her force field Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h58m22s990.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h58m41s278.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h58m54s079.png|The guards push against the force field Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h59m08s355.png|The puppets fall over once Sue levitates her, Johnny, and Ben out of the jail Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h59m26s523.png|Reed completes the helmet to amplify the Puppet Master's power... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-22h59m36s890.png|and puts it on the Puppet Master's head when he is commanded Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h09m19s245.png|The Puppet Master uses his power to take control of the people of New York Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h09m47s627.png|The people of New York freeze... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h09m52s332.png|then come under the Puppet Master's control and speak his words... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h09m58s687.png|and begin to gather around Sue, Ben, and Johnny Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h10m06s859.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h10m11s485.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h11m25s857.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h14m38s024.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h14m43s982.png|The Puppet Master exhibits his control of the people to Sue, Johnny, and Ben Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h14m58s662.png|The Puppet Master has the hot dog vendor throw a hot dog Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h15m35s759.png|Controlled fireman put out the Human Torch with a fire hose Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h18m20s752.png|Sue, Johnny, and Ben arrive at their old HQ to find Reed there Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h18m28s861.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h18m36s646.png|Reed falls to his knees Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h18m44s615.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h18m58s770.png|"Puppet, stop them!!" Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h19m03s649.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h19m08s989.png|Reed comes fully under the Puppet Master's control... Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h21m10s690.png|and attacks Sue, Johnny, and Ben Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h21m42s346.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h22m25s721.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-21-23h23m22s576.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Body Control Category:Glowing Eyes